Comme au bon vieux temps
by PikaGhoul
Summary: Harry n'en peut plus des conflits, il fuit comme un serpent. Draco cherche à se réaffirmer, il s'engage comme un lion. Lorsque leurs chemins se croisent à nouveau mais que les conditions ne sont plus les même...


**_Comme au bon vieux temps..._**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR, merci a elle !

Note : j'ai gardé les personnages principaux, mais je modifie beaucoup leur caractère.

 **Chapitre 1**

\- Pourquoi démissionnez-vous ?

Harry regardait son interlocuteur avec incompréhension. Il admirait beaucoup Kingsley pour sa force de caractère, après tout il était désormais Premier Ministre de la Magie, et Dieu seul sait qu'il en faut du courage pour tenir ce poste. De plus, il était un des derniers survivants de l'Ordre du Phénix et avait toujours soutenu le jeune Élu. Jusqu'à ce jour.

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi, Monsieur Kingsley, répondit Harry. Je ne peux plus supporter ça. La guerre, les conflits...Tout ça me dépasse. Chaque nuit, je revois les âmes que j'ai abandonnées...

\- Vous n'avez pas..tenta Kingsley, mais le jeune homme le coupa.

\- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai fait ! Toutes ces morts ne me quitteront jamais. Même en ayant vaincu Tom Jedusor, les cauchemars me poursuivent. L'idée de me battre à nouveau m'effraie bien plus que ma propre mort...Je ne veux plus avoir à lever ma baguette contre qui que ce soit.

Kingsley se retint de justesse de ne pas relever cette dernière phrase, pour le moins ambigüe.

\- Donc vous quittez définitivement les Aurors, Harry ?

\- Oui.

\- Pour toujours ?

\- Oui, souffla l'élu.

\- Bon...C'est vraiment dommage, mais je pense avoir saisi ce que vous ressentez. Vous savez ce que vous voulez faire désormais ?

\- Non, je pensais y réfléchir justement...prendre quelques temps de repos, pour me situer un peu.

\- D'accord...je comprends, répondit le Ministre.

Il regardait Harry de façon si suspicieuse que le jeune homme, interloqué, lui marmonna :

\- Il...il y a un problème, Monsieur ?

\- Je me disais...étant donné que vous n'aimez pas la célébrité, je vous vois mal devenir un professionnel de Quidditch.

\- Non, en effet. J'aime beaucoup ce sport, mais ça reste un loisir avant tout.

\- Alors, que diriez-vous de devenir professeur ? En tant qu'Auror, vous avez toutes les capacités nécessaires pour enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Qui plus est, Poudlard recherche toujours un professeur dans cette matière. Contrairement à ce que l'on pensait, la malédiction du Lord Noir ne s'est toujours pas levée...Mais je suis certain que vous pourriez la briser !

Harry sourit devant la mine excitée du Premier Ministre de la Magie. Cette attitude lui donnait du courage et une certaine envie de suivre ces conseils. « Après tout pourquoi pas, se dit-il intérieurement, ça pourrait être intéressant de retrouver Poudlard... ». Le jeune élu avait bien sûr participé à la Reconstruction de l'édifice témoin de la Grande Bataille Finale, mais n'était pas retourné depuis. Il était donc curieux de savoir ce qu'était devenu son ancien foyer.

\- Écoutez Monsieur Kingsley, je vous remercie pour votre soutien et vos conseils mais je vais y réfléchir. J'ai des choses à régler avant de reprendre un travail. J'avoue que ce poste d'enseignant me tente bien cela dit...

\- Alors c'est réglé, j'en toucherai un mot à la Directrice. Vous aurez le temps de vous préparer pour la rentrée prochaine, dans trois mois.

\- Euh...mais..je...balbutia Harry.

\- Vous pouvez maintenant disposer mon garçon. Poudlard vous contactera directement pour les détails. J'espère cependant qu'on aura l'occasion de se croiser de temps à autres, Harry ! Au revoir et bon vent !

\- Ah ?..bon..à bientôt alors...Monsieur le Ministre.

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme sortit du bureau, tout penaud d'avoir été refouler par son supérieur qui était vraisemblablement réjoui de son exploit. Sa démission n'avait pas eu la tournure qu'il s'était imaginé, mais finalement tout s'était bien passé, hormis le fait que Kingsley l'avait quasiment forcé à devenir enseignant. Pas que cela ne lui déplaise, mais il se sentait quelque peu manipulé. Harry Potter parti donc avec un sentiment étrange de déjà-vu...Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas bien longtemps ; après tout, il faut profiter des vacances !

* * *

\- QUOI ?! T'es sérieux ?! Attends, tu peux pas me faire ça, pas à moi...

Un certain éclat roux attirait l'attention sur une terrasse installée près de chez Ollivander. Deux amis inséparables continuaient à se rendre en ce lieu afin de prendre du bon temps, et de profiter de la vie tout en encombrant le fond sonore, comme à leur habitude gryffondoresque...ce qui faisait bien rire le vieux fabriquant de baguette.

\- Ron, je ne suis pas ta femme...

\- Mais t'es comme un frère pour moi, Harry ! On a toujours été ensemble...depuis onze ans maintenant ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait une petite crise d'angoisse durant notre première mission qu'il faut tout laisser tomber !

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça, Ron ? D'abord, ce n'était pas une « petite crise d'angoisse », j'ai carrément fait une syncope ! siffla le jeune homme entre ses dents. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas...

\- C'est sûr, je serais mort depuis longtemps...non, en fait, je n'aurais même pas survécu à ma naissance.

Le brun leva les yeux aux ciel. Depuis que son meilleur ami avait surmonté son complexe d'infériorité, il se plaisait à s'enfoncer tout seul. « S'il avait été moldu, pensait Harry, il aurait put faire un parfait One Man Show ».

\- En tout cas, on a bien fait d'y aller seuls, reprit le roux. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ton état si la nouvelle avait fait la une de tous les journaux...

\- Effectivement, répondit Harry qui était devenu pâle à ces mots. D'ailleurs, tu es sûr que tu as bien effacer la mémoire de notre cible ?

\- Mais oui, fais-moi confiance ! Et puis, je pense qu'il n'en avait même pas besoin, défoncé comme il était...

\- J'avoue, c'est vraiment dommage que Goyle ait tourné ainsi...

Les deux jeunes hommes se perdirent quelques secondes dans le flux incontrôlables de leurs souvenirs. Cela avait été très dur de reprendre une vie normale après ce qui s'était passé. En fait, personne n'avait été le même depuis les évènements de la Guerre. Le côté sombre et misérable de chacun, jusqu'alors enfoui bien profondément, ressortait sans qu'on s'y attende, tel un ouragan.

\- Harry, tu ne penses pas que c'est justement parce que tu connais Goyle que tu as réagis ainsi ? Peut-être que ça ira mieux si...

\- Non, arrêtes s'il-te-plait. Que ça soit une connaissance ou un inconnu n'a pas d'importance. Je suis...j'ai peur, Ron, avoua-t-il.

Celui-ci regardait son ami avec affection. Il comprenait parfaitement les sentiments du jeune héros. Si l'éternel Survivant, vainqueur du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, avait désormais peur de blesser ne serait-ce qu'une mouche, le brave roux, quant à lui, était épouvanté à l'idée que ses proches subissent la moindre petite éraflure. Leurs cauchemars n'étaient plus que démesure, et les angoisses étaient devenues phobies.

\- Je sais bien, Harry, je te connais mieux que quiconque...enfin peut-être moins que Ginny quand même. Mais je suis certain que tu vas pouvoir surmonter ça. Aux entrainements, tu t'en sors comme un as ! T'es pas le meilleur de notre promo' pour rien, lui brailla-t-il avec une lourde tape dans le dos.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! C'était pour de faux, Ron. Écoutes, je suis vraiment désolé, mais pour l'instant il faut que je prenne du recul sur tout ça...

\- Mais alors prends des vacances ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu réagisse au quart de tour ? Une démission, c'est pas rien ! Enfin bon, je suis sûr que si tu le demande, on te reprend directement.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas chez les Aurors, souffla Harry. Enfin pas tant que ma phobie ne sera pas partie.

\- Alors tu me laisse tout seul contre les grands méchants pas beaux ?

\- Non Ron, ne commence pas à faire le cocker larmoyant ! Et puis, tu n'auras plus à te ronger les ongles à propos de ma santé maintenant.

\- Ça, j'avoue que ça va être une véritable délivrance...Mais tu penses pouvoir réussir cet exploit ?

\- Lequel ? Demanda le brun, interloqué.

\- Celui de ne pas fourrer ton nez là où tu ne devrais pas, Monsieur je-me-mêle-de-tout !

\- Parle pour toi !

\- Les Aurors ont le droit...non, le devoir ! de fouiller dans la vie des autres, rétorqua solennellement le roux.

\- Euh non, Ron, ça c'est les détectives et les journalistes...

\- On a toujours eu une âme de détective, Hermione, toi et moi, répliqua-t-il sur un ton sérieux.

Ils éclatèrent alors de rire. Il était certains que ces trois-là étaient devenus, au fil des années, de parfaits petits enquêteurs. Les deux garçons étant Aurors et la jeune femme Juge, ils s'étaient battis une réputation de Gardiens de la Paix. Mais chacun des trois avait eu des répercussions psychologiques dues à la Guerre. Et le jeune Weasley savait à quel point les peurs de Harry pouvaient handicaper ce dernier dans son nouveau métier. Il en avait déjà parlé avec sa femme, c'est pourquoi il abandonna la partie.

\- Il n'empêche, continua le roux, quand les journalistes vont apprendre que tu as quitté ton rôle de jeune Merlin invincible...ça va faire un remue-ménage au Ministère.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai bien au chaud à Poudlard quand ça arrivera ! Je suis certain que Kingsley ne dira rien avant la rentrée, et que mes amis ne me trahiront pas...

\- Bien sûr !

\- ...alors j'ai prévu de partir en vacances en Roumanie, rendre visite à ton frère, puis d'annoncer la nouvelle de ma démission à mon retour via un article de Denis Crivey.

Ron fit la moue. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être content que son meilleur ami aille voir son frère, ou fâché parce qu'il continuait de se confier au petit blond digne d'une sangsue. En effet, Denis Crivey, le jeune frère de Colin, tournait autour de Harry depuis qu'il avait finit le deuil de son aîné et qu'il était devenu journaliste. Qui plus est, au grand dam des Weasley, le blondinet ne faisait pas qu'admirer le Héros, comme le faisait Colin, mais cherchait constamment à le séduire bien qu'il sache qu'Harry sortait avec Ginny Weasley.

Le roux préféra néanmoins éviter ce sujet épineux, sachant que la relation entre sa sœur et son meilleur ami était plutôt tendue ces derniers temps, compte tenu du fait que Harry était sous pression psychologique depuis la fin de la Guerre.

\- Oh, alors vous allez voir Charlie avec Ginny ? C'est une super idée ça !

\- Euh, non...juste moi...marmonna le brun.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, il y a autre chose dont je voudrais te parler.

Harry avait son air à la fois sérieux et gêné, qui annonçait en général une jolie tempête. Alors son meilleur ami, fidèle à lui-même, le bouscula un peu devant son silence : « Eh bien, vas-y, accouches mon vieux ! Tu sais très bien que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi !

\- C'est de ta sœur dont il s'agit, Ron...

\- Quoi ?! elle t'a trompée ?!

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! Et après tu m'accuses de réagir au quart de tour ? Tu devrais parfois t'écouter, tu sais, lui dit Harry en rigolant.

\- Oh bon, ça va. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je..je ne suis plus amoureux de Ginny...en fait, je crois ne l'avoir jamais été...

Devant l'air stoïque du frère Weasley, il préféra continuer avant que celui-ci ne réalise l'information et qu'il ne se déchaîne.

\- Je suis désolé, je...si je me suis remis avec elle il y a trois ans, c'est parce que j'étais trop emporté par mes cauchemars, mes doutes et mes peurs, et qu'elle a été un véritable soutien pour moi après la guerre. Mais ces derniers temps, elle m'en a demandé plus...et c'est alors que je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments pour elle ne sont...enfin ont toujours été ceux d'un grand frère.

\- ...

\- Pas comme toi bien sûr...disons que, comme je n'ai jamais eu de vraie famille, ni de petite amie sincère avant Ginny, je ne sais pas...je ne connais pas bien ces sentiments. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je rompe avec Ginny...

\- ...

\- ...

\- D'accord, répondit le roux.

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna Harry.

\- En fait, dernièrement, on s'en doutait un peu avec Hermione. Elle voulait justement t'en parler.

Le brun était pour le moins choqué par la réaction calme du rouge et or, qui pourtant s'emportait très vite lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa jeune sœur. Hermione, son épouse, avait dû le préparer petit à petit à ce qu'Harry quitte Ginny. Le jeune élu fut ému par l'attention que lui portaient sans cesse ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Donc...tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Ben, non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas croire !

\- Merci Ron...

\- C'est ton problème après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux...et je connais bien ma sœur, je sais à quel point elle peut être agaçante parfois...elle ne te harcèle pas au moins ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- Naaan...?

\- Si...

\- Oh mon Dieu...trop d'images, je crois que je vais vomir...

\- Oh arrête, ce n'est pas du harcèlement sexuel non plus – enfin presque...Disons plutôt qu'elle tente de me reconquérir...par divers moyens.

\- Mouais, bon, si tu pouvais te garder les détails...Et sinon, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour rompre ?

\- Je voudrais lui dire ce soir. De toute façon, il faut que je lui dise que je change de boulot, et elle se rendra bien à l'évidence. En étant professeur à Poudlard, je serai tout le temps dans l'enceinte de l'école; ce n'est pas l'idéal pour une vie de couple.

\- Oui c'est sûr...mais tu ne crains pas ses remontrances ? Elle est assez rancunière, tu sais...

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu ce soir. Elle souhaitait passer ses vacances d'été chez tes parents et y aller dès demain.

\- C'est mesquin ça, mon cher ! le coupa Ron en le regardant fixement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Peut-être, mais au moins elle pourra se faire consoler et se changer les idées au Terrier. J'ai entendu dire que Bill et Fleur venaient aussi, avec leur fille. Et moi, de mon côté, je me rendrai chez Charlie...

\- Mais dis-moi, d'où tu sors un plan pareil, toi qui fonce toujours dans le tas sans réfléchir ? répondit le roux suspicieusement.

\- Bah...euh, en fait, j'ai croisé Hermione ce matin, après avoir donné ma démission. Et, comme tu peux le deviner, elle m'a choppé, m'a fait tout avouer puis on a préparé ce plan.

\- Humpf ! Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis !

\- Ron ! Il est midi, ça fait à peine quatre heures que j'ai démissionné. D'ailleurs, ça va être l'heure de reprendre pour toi.

\- Quoi, tu ne restes même pas la journée ?

\- Non, il faut que je prépare mes bagages...et mon discours pour Ginny.

\- Tu sais bien que t'en es incapable !

\- Merci du soutien, _la belette_.

\- Hé ! Je voulais juste te dire de ne pas trop te prendre la tête. Tel que je te connais, tu vas bafouiller devant l'air inquisiteur de ma sœur.

\- Oui, t'as sûrement raison, répondit Harry en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers Gareth, le tenancier du Bois Perdu, afin de payer l'addition mais celui-ci refusa encore une fois en affirmant qu'ils étaient chez eux ici. Il s'agissait en fait du jeune fils de Garrick Ollivander, le fameux fabriquant de baguette, qui avait repris les affaires après la guerre. Afin de restaurer la vieille boutique, la famille avait ouvert la Taverne du Bois Perdu avec une partie de leur grande maison. Ainsi le Chemin de Traverse bénéficiait d'un nouveau point de rencontre très accueillant, situé au fond de la ruelle sud. Ceux qui avaient survécus aux drames venaient souvent ici après leur travail, notamment les anciens Poudlariens, afin d'apprécier la chaleur conviviale et mystérieuse des Ollivander. Hermione, Ron et Harry s'y rendaient régulièrement, et étaient devenus de très bons amis de la famille.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu allais en Roumanie, Harry ? le questionna Gareth.

\- En effet, je pars ce soir..

\- S'il ne se fait pas dévorer tout cru par Ginny ! l'interrompit le jeune Weasley en lui envoyant une accolade amicale. Bon, je te souhaite bonne chance et...bon voyage ! Ramène nous des souvenirs, vieux !

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, le rouge et or se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la Taverne afin d'utiliser la cheminée du Bois Perdu, qui était reliée au Ministère. En effet, l'édifice avait eu la chance de pouvoir être connecté aux grands endroits stratégiques ainsi qu'à quelques maisons d'amis, notamment le Terrier et le Square Grimmaurd.

\- Il est toujours aussi enflammé à ce que je vois ! rigola le jeune tenancier.

\- Oui, les roux sont souvent comme ça à ce que je sache...

\- Hahaha ! En tout cas, je te souhaite de bien profiter de la Roumanie, petit veinard ! lui dit Gareth en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et si tu parviens à survivre à Ginny, n'oublies pas que les dragons aussi peuvent te dévorer ! Fais attention à toi, Harry.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Gareth.

Le fils Ollivander le serra dans ses bras puis le laissa partir. Il considérait le jeune brun comme un frère. Étant donné que sa petite sœur était décédée et que Harry était perdu dans des tourments sans fins, il l'avait accueilli dans son cœur à bras ouverts et le chouchoutait constamment.

* * *

Harry rentra chez lui et s'affala sur le canapé du salon. Il était épuisé par cette journée et il lui restait tant de choses à faire. Le plus dur étant de convaincre Ginny Weasley, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il demeura donc quelques heures affalé sur les coussins, à regarder le plafond en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de rompre avec la jeune rousse. Mais plus il pensait à ses possibles réactions – probablement effrayantes – et moins il se sentait le courage de le faire.

Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, il abandonna. Malgré lui, il avait prit l'habitude d'éviter toutes sortes de conflits depuis la fin de la guerre. Il savait que ses amis lui en voudraient, mais il prit sa décision : il partirait avant que Ginny n'arrive. Comme le parfait petit serpentard qu'il était devenu en sortant de Poudlard. Harry se leva donc et fit ses bagages en vitesse. L'heure avait tournée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Une fois le tout bouclé, il descendit dans son salon, son balais à la main.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et se dit qu'il manquait quelque chose. C'est lorsqu'il vit la petite table basse en bois ancien qu'il se rappela qu'il devait au moins écrire une lettre. Une lettre de rupture. C'était bien sa première fois, et il ne savait absolument pas quoi mettre. Comme les secondes passaient, il se dépêcha de prendre une feuille et un stylo puis se pencha sur la table. En désespoir de cause, et ne voulant surtout pas croiser la rouquine, il griffonna ces mots :

 _Chère Ginny,_

 _Avant de lire cette lettre, je te conseille de t'asseoir sur le canapé. Ce que j'ai à te dire est très sérieux, et je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps – ni le courage – de te le dire en face._

 _Comme tu le sais, hier j'ai mal réagis pendant ma première mission en tant qu'Auror. Je soupçonnais déjà le fait que ce métier ne me correspondait plus, mais je pensais pouvoir passer outre mes peurs. Cependant, je sais désormais que je ne serai plus capable de me battre contre qui que ce soit. En fait, j'ai même peur de te parler, et tu auras sûrement remarquée que ma lâcheté a pris une ampleur considérable sur mon âme._

 _J'ai donc démissionné ce matin de mon poste d'Auror. Je sais ce que je fais, j'en ai besoin, et je vais prendre ces deux mois de vacances pour réfléchir sur mon avenir. Seul._

 _Le Ministre m'a proposé un poste à Poudlard, et devenir enseignant me tente vraiment. Cela me permettra de me ressourcer et de retrouver la stabilité de mon cœur. Ce poste m'isolera des journalistes, des mangemorts récalcitrants, des soirées mondaines et de toutes ces choses que je ne supporte plus._

 _Cependant, il m'éloignera de toi également. Je sais que tu m'en voudras énormément pour ça, et crois-moi, j'en suis vraiment navré. Je t'aime, mais depuis quelques mois, tu m'en demande plus, et je ne suis pas prêt pour ce genre de relation. Je suis désolé de t'avoir bercer dans mes illusions, car je me rend compte aujourd'hui que mon amour pour toi n'était pas aussi sincère que je l'aurais voulu._

 _Avant de te faire encore plus de mal que je ne l'ai déjà fait, je décide de rompre notre relation, Ginny._

 _Je te souhaite de tout cœur une vie plus saine que celle que tu menais avec moi. Ne pleures pas et sois heureuse._

 _Je continuerai à t'aimer comme un ami, ou un frère, et j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras._

 _Adieu_

 _Harry_

Après avoir relu sa lettre, qu'il savait très maladroite, le jeune homme s'empressa de prendre ses affaires et s'en alla sans plus un regard sur la petite feuille posée au centre de la table basse. Lorsque le jet de flamme verte s'éteignit, la pièce fut plongée dans la pénombre, et seule une faible lueur survolant la lettre parvenait à réprimer les ténèbres.


End file.
